


Dear Tomorrow,

by Fandom_Lover_For_Life126



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), youtube - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Anxiety, Depression, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide, Suicide Attempt, Suicide Notes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-27
Updated: 2017-03-26
Packaged: 2018-10-11 10:08:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10462410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126/pseuds/Fandom_Lover_For_Life126
Summary: On good days he lived life to the fullest, on the bad days there was no living at all.





	1. Do you hear me talking to you?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [no one really](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=no+one+really).



> Small drabble series that I thought i'd post over here as no one reads anything i put up on wattpad *Shrug*

Dear Tomorrow,

You are a concept. I hate to tell you this but you are a concept I will project my thoughts to as I write this down. You will never see the night I write this because you are tomorrow. You are the next relentless, never ceasing day, the next treacherous or beautiful beginning to the world.

I would Image if you were a physical embodiment you'd look like him. You know who he is. You'd have his eyes. The brightest blue you'd ever come across and the dark hair to frame your face with angular jaw bones to make the puzzle fit together just right.

You'd be different, though. You'd wear dull colors. He'd wear the bright button ups. You'd have a dull bored look on your face like you had seen one too many sunrises and he'd have a smile to light up the room like he had not seen enough.

Your eyes would not glow as bright. They'd be dull and worn down, he would be the sky and as vibrant as ever.

You'd be just an inch taller, just a slight difference. You'd be the twin brother who looks the same but has subtle differences and quirks that distinguish the two of you from one another.

Mabey this way I can talk to you like I'm talking to him. I can tell you the things I couldn't tell him. It's not like I can say them now. He's moved on. It's as simple as that.

Well, it isn't if I'm being truthful. There's a much larger story behind it 


	2. Across the water, across the deep blue ocean,

Dear Tommorw,

It started on a Monday. The sun was hidden behind a gloomy sky and you'd think that nothing happy would be occurring on this kind of day. It was the fourth best day of my life and would lead to my best days and my worst days from here on out. Meeting him would be my greatest joy and my worst sorrow.

We met at the edge of a train station platform. I stepped off the train and there he was. Months of talking and skyping had lead to that moment there on that platform in the underground.

It was like a movie as I ran to meet him and our bodies collided in a tight embrace and we stood in the middle of a bustling crowd in the middle of London hugging each other.

We spent that day together and now so many years later the details have faded a bit but I'll never forget the moment I first got there and I won't forget the moment I left.

Do you know what's that's like, tomorrow? Do you what it's like to meet the person who's your best friend in person for the first time? Do you know what it's like to hold someone so close to you that you never want to let them go and leave your life?

I did.

I hope you do too. I hope they're still with you. I hope you can still hold them, I hope you can still open your eyes and see that person or concept next to you. It'd be yesterday wouldn't it? What do they look like? How would you describe them? I know you'd look like him and mabey in a way that makes me yesterday but he's not here now and I dearly hope you can still hold yesterday close to you and call them your friend or lover.

I wish I could hold him one last time. I wish I could kiss his cheek and hold his hand and tell him I love him one last time.

I hope you've never felt this was and if you have well then I don't know how to help you. I can't even help myself right now. I hope you'll understand... 


End file.
